Hotaru's loves
by Hotaru Yuy
Summary: Hotaru loves 2 guys
1. How it began

Authors Note: Hotaru is in love with two guys but she can't pick which one to date or even marry, couples are Mina+Quatre Rei+Trowa and Hotaru with Duo/Heero.

Sailors 

Mina, Rei and Hotaru had gone looking for dresses to wear to a formal dinner that the G-boys had asked them to. Two guys had asked Hotaru, but she still didn't know which one to go with so she decided she would go with both the problem was they didn't know the other one had asked her and she wasn't sure what their reaction was going to be.

**G-boys**

" So Heero who are you taking to dinner?" Duo asked in his usual cheerful mood.

" I'm taking my little firefly. Who are you taking Maxwell?" Heero said in his sullen tone.

" WHAT YOU CAN'T BE TAKING HOTARU I'M TAKING HOTARU." Duo said stopping so he could breathe and return to his usual color.

" No Maxwell I'm taking Hotaru." Heero said taking out his gun and pointing it at Duo's head. 

" Hey Heero take it easy you can take Hotaru I'll find another girl to go with, I know this really cute brunette in my math class who would probably love to go………" Duo said with a sweat drop and quite a lot of muttering in between.

" Ok now that we have that worked out lets go get our tuxedos, Quatre are you coming?" he asked quietly.

" Sure let me put a shirt on though." He said while walking out of the shower. " Where are we going to go rent/buy them?" 

" I think there's a new store in the mall that leases them." Said Duo while stuffing about ten grapes in his mouth.

**Sailors**

While the girls were finding their outfits Hotaru was in the bookstore looking at a few romances and even a few how toos like how to fire a gun. She even looked at a few murder stories which all ended with a detective solving a case. Since she had already picked out a lavender dress to go with her extremely high, high heels all she had to do is find a necklace and some earrings.


	2. proposal or not

She didn't really want to do any more shopping (she hates shopping) but she really didn't have any choice because they had dro

**G-boys**

" So are you going to propose to that weak woman tonight, Quatre?" Wufei asked.

" I hope so but if anything goes wrong like our other dinners than I don't think so." He sighed thinking back to their previous dinners. The groups other formal dinners had gone seriously wrong, the first one Hotaru had been so jumpy she had pulled her glaive on the waiter but when a real problem had arised, like the monster from the negaverse that entered from the kitchen she transformed and defeated it just in time for the second course of the meal. Although that dinner was the first time the boys had seen Hotaru transform into Sailor Saturn the people in the restaurant from then on had run in fear if Hotaru ever approached them.The second dinner was worse the whole group went on a picnic the boys had even prepared the meal instead of letting the servants do it. It seems the G-boys had led Mobile Suits right into the park they went to, so they had to jump in the car and race all the way to the base to get their suits and by the time they got back to the park they found Hotaru, Mina and Rei covered in blood and lying on the ground with the Mobile Suits gone. This led to a good factor though this was where Quatre fell in love with Mina, and where Trowa fell in love with Rei. 


	3. The fight

**_I don't own SM or GW though I wish I did._**

Sailors 

       " Mina are you going to get it or not?" Hotaru asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice. She had gotten her earrings which were silver and lilac purple they were shaped like tiny teardrops and reminded Hotaru of the many times she had been alone and crying, but she thought it went perfectly with her dress so she got them and the matching necklace. 

       "Minako are you going to get the damn dress or not?" Hotaru asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

       "Yeah I think I will get it, it seems nice to me." She said while gazing at the dress in total awe. 

       "Good that means we can leave this stupid place……… and never come back again." She said mumbling a few curse words underneath her breath. 

**3 hours later**

       The girls were all ready and the guys were downstairs waiting for them, which had been a long time considering it had taken Mina and Rei about and extra hour to get ready. Hotaru was downstairs talking to Heero in a different room.

Hotaru and Heero 

       " Firefly why did you say yes to both of us especially that braided baka?" Heero asked with a touch of jealousy in his voice.

       " Because I couldn't say no. Heero you know how hard it is for me to reject people unless it's Mina then I could just………" she said drifting off with a hurt look in her eyes she continued

       " Well maybe I should just not go I mean I can't pick either of you I mean I said yes to both and if I say yes to you Duo will be hurt and if I say yes to Duo, Duo will still be the one to get hurt." She said trying to stifle the laugh that was climbing up her throat as she pictured Heero pulling his gun on Duo and shooting him. It would never happen although he didn't know it Heero would never shoot Duo although he often thought about it he never would. 

       " No, I think you should go and besides Duo already said he has another date." Heero whined

       " Really well when did he say that?"

       " After I said I was going to shoot him in the head if he didn't take another girl." 

       " Heero, how could you he was probably scared to death." 

       " Hotaru you know that I wouldn't shoot him……… wait a minute I would never mind." He replied after thinking about all the stuff Duo could do that would make Heero shoot him. Just then Rei and Mina walked down the stairs.

       " Wow, you look great Mina!" Quatre said has he offered her his arm.

       " Yeah Rei since when do dress so nice?" Trowa asked getting a playful slap on the arm in return.

       " Well are we going or not?" Duo asked sullenly " I don't want you guys to get all lovey dovey on me." 

       " Duo what's the matter I thought you had a date?" Hotaru asked worriedly. 

       " Actually no I don't if I would have stuck with the girl who said yes to me I would have got shot in the head."  Duo shouted back at her. As Hotaru ran up the stairs to her room with tears streaming down her cheeks Duo almost felt sorry but then the whole scene with Heero flooded back and he yelled GOOD RIDANCE at her running form.

       " Duo what the hell did you do that for you baka?" everyone yelled at the same time. Heero immediately ran up the stairs after her but when he got to her room it was locked. He banged on the door and when he got to the point where he was going to kick it down it slowly opened to reveal a tear streaked face with messed up hair.

       " Firefly," he said using her childhood nickname " he's just mad he'll get over it." 

       " I knew this was going to happen I said yes to two guys and one is totally happy and the other…………" she said drifting off  " and it's all my fault, I'm sorry Heero but you can go downstairs and tell the others I'm not coming I don't feel like going out and I definitely don't want to see Duo." She said. Then she closed the door and Heero could hear the lock turn he could also hear her walk across the room and fall on her bed crying her heart out. 

       " Duo, I'm going to kill you, I'm going to kill you." He whispered as he walked downstairs and told the others that she wasn't coming. About four hours later everyone was back in the entrance hall talking quietly Mina and Quatre moved into the living room Mina sat down on the couch as Quatre went and dimmed the lights minutes later Rei and Trowa joined them. Which left Heero and Duo out in the entrance hall alone. 

       " Why did you have to yell at her like that, you know how sensitive she is?" Heero questioned sullenly.

       " Well excuse me if I wasn't overjoyed at the fact that she rejected me and that I would be the only one dateless and the fact that she didn't give a piece of shit about it. Sorry that I didn't run up and give her a hug for picking you over me ok. You really don't care Heero you are the Perfect Soldier why should you care if you leave me dateless and left out why should you care you are emotionless Heero. I don't even see how you could like her if you're emotionless isn't love an emotion." Duo cried out raving like a madman.

       " Duo, why should you care you could get any girl to go out with you. Firefly is all I've got so back off or I will shoot ok. You've already broken her heart once why break it again. I don't even understand why she took you back…………" at this Duo punched Heero square in the nose. 

       " Don't Heero, don't even bring this up again. I apologized for that a long time ago it took a lot of time to get her to trust me again so I don't need you to bring back the old memories of that." At the sound of the commotion the others including Hotaru who had been in the kitchen getting some water when the shouting had started (she heard the whole thing) came into the entrance hall.

       " STOP IT NOW," Hotaru screamed. " All I need is the two men I love most to start fighting, I thought you two were friends well if it's me that's breaking the friendship maybe I should leave I could go visit Ami, Makoto, Usagi and the others in Germany………" she trailed off at the end.

       " NO, Firefly you can't leave I would miss you too much if it's the fighting that bothers you I will not fight anymore even if Duo started it." Heero replied guiltily.

       " Uh, I did NOT I repeat N-O-T start this but I will stop if you're going to leave." Duo replied sulkily. 

       " Neither of you started it. I started it by telling both of you I would go with you, which started all of this, and I am very sorry. Although, Heero, you do not need to bring up the past to win my heart because the past is behind us so leave it there. And Duo, please, please, please don't yell at me you have established your feelings so you don't need to enforce them any more than you already have, I don't need this right now. I'm already having a tough time at work explaining to my boss why I am quitting and all." 

       " Why are you quitting your job? This is the first thing I've heard of it at all." Rei said rather loudly. " You have a good job there is no use quitting it just to find a new one." She insisted. 

       "  I'm quitting because I'm leaving Japan." Hotaru replied, her voice so soft only Duo and Heero could hear her. 

       " WHAT, you're leaving Japan, why?" Duo exclaimed.

       " The memories are too harsh here, I'm crying every day and not one of you knows what I'm going through, the only one who knows is Usagi and she is in Germany with Ami. (By the way Usagi is not the ditz they make her out to be in the show, she is actually quite smart.) So I'm going to Germany to live with them. I've already worked out everything with them, I even have plane tickets the only thing left to do was tell you guys and pack, but now I've told you and I'm telling you that you will not be able to stop me, and that my plane leaves tomorrow at four o'clock in the morning."

       " Taru, you can't go, it's dangerous to go by yourself." Quatre stated.

       " Quatre you, Rei, and Minako should know most of all that I can handle anyone or anything that tries to stop me." Hotaru replied a defiant look coming into her eyes.

**_TBC _**

**_   Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo it's a half cliffie cuz I wouldn't call it a cliffie cuz I kinda did end it somewhere o well review please cuz I won't write anymore unless I get at least 10 reviews. Well ok I will but you guys won't get to see it.   _**

****


	4. Leaving

**I don't own Sm or Gw, now on with the story.******

" I already told you, I'm leaving and you will not stop me. It's my decision if I stay or leave, it's my life, so be there to say goodbye or don't come at all." 

       " Taru, you don't have to leave you could just explain things I'm sure most of us would understand." Came a quiet response from Trowa.

       " You guys have each other you don't need me, look at all the trouble I caused in one night with two guys, you're supposed to be best friends not enemies and I'm the thing that is separating you, so I'm leaving." She said directing the last part at Duo and Heero. She then turned to leave, hoping that they would let her. Duo grabbed her arm when she turned to go. 

       " Hotaru, you cannot leave, I would miss you way to much, I think we all would." He whispered looking around at the others for reassurance.

       " Duo, I'm sure you will miss me and I'm sorry my leaving will make you feel like that but I've made up my mind and no one is going to make me change it." She replied yanking her arm out of his vice like grip and running up the stairs.

       " She's right you know, no one will make her change her mind, once Hotaru's mind is made up no one can change it." Minako replied her eyes following the retreating form.

**4 o'clock the next morning**

Hotaru had packed almost everything she had into 5 very large trunks. The only thing she had left behind was her bed, dresser and nightstand. She had even taken the pictures off of the walls. Everyone was there to see her off all except Heero and Duo.

       " You guys I will miss you all, I'm sorry that I'm leaving but I must." Hotaru said tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

       " We'll miss you too Hotaru, we will never forget you and we all hope that you will come back soon." Came a whimpery reply out of Mina who was now taking a tissue from Quatre.

       " I know I'll miss training with you Taru, you always made me do my best even after my accident." Rei said trying to keep a tearless face, it wasn't working.

       " I will miss playing the violin with you, I've never had a better partner before." Quatre said reaching out to give Hotaru a hug. 

       " Taru," Heero yelled running through the crowd of people " I couldn't let you leave without saying good bye, I will miss you very much, and I want you to have this so you can remember me." Heero whispered while reaching into his pocket and taking out a ring box. Inside was the most beautiful ring Hotaru had ever seen it was silver and their was a sapphire in the shape of a heart, placed in the middle of the ring. 

       " Heero, I can't take it, it's too beautiful. " she replied holding the ring out to Heero and noticing that the sapphire was the exact color of his eyes.

       " I want you to have it, it was something I would have given you a long time ago, but I could never work up the courage." 

       " I will remember you every time I see it on my finger." She replied trying not to start sobbing right then and there. Suddenly a nasal voice on the intercom burst out saying " Flight 118 boarding at gate 13, I repeat flight 118 boarding at gate 13." 

       " That's my flight, I better go. I just wish I could say goodbye to Duo, tell him I'm sorry, and that I'll never forget him." She stated, directing the second part of her statement to Trowa. " Goodbye you guys, I'll miss you bunches. " just as Hotaru was about to enter the gate and give the attendant her ticket a panting voice behind her yelled her name. It was Duo. 

       " Duo! You made it I'm so happy, I'll miss you a lot Duo I'll even miss your corny jokes." She laughed remembering the first time she had met Duo. 

       " No, you won't cuz I'm going with you, that's why I was so late. I had to stand in that horrible ticket line. So I guess you get to hear lots more of my corny jokes on the plane trip to Germany." He replied, ending his sentence with the famous Maxwell smile.

       " Duo, you're coming with me. That's great; I never thought you would pull something like this. I'm happy, but I need to do some thinking which is why I'm leaving alone. So I might get a little pissed off at you sometimes." 

       " That's ok I'll just go away for a little while. Anyways I wanted to see these friends that you guys talk about so much." He replied. Spurting out the last part of his sentence just before the intercom announced the last boarding call.

       " Well you guys, I guess we better go, I'm sorry I didn't tell anyone but no offense not one of you guys can keep a secret from each other." Duo told them with a laugh, he then offered to take Hotaru's bag on board while she said her last goodbyes. 

       " Hey, now you guys should be happy that I'm not going alone. Duo is with me which might not be a positive thing but hey at least someone other than Usagi can make me laugh."  

       " Hotaru, this is no time to make jokes, you're leaving us and not even you know when you're supposed to be back." Rei replied with a stern face.

       " Goodbye you guys." She said starting to cry again. Then going to each one she gave them each a hug and then walked to the gate and entered her plane.

**TBC**

**So whatcha think. Are you surprised that Duo's going with her, well pleez review cuz I wanna see whatcha think. **

****


	5. Not so Nice

**On the airplane**

" Duo, why did you come?" Hotaru asked.

       " Because, I would miss you way too much, and I want to see these chic's you girls are always ranting about!" Duo said with a smile.

       " It's not because you're jealous because I'm getting more than close to Heero?" Hotaru asked with a worried look on her face.

       " I didn't even notice." Duo replied before Hotaru noticed he was trying hard to cover up his lie.

**2 Hours later (in Germany)**

       Hotaru was looking for Usagi, Ami, and Makoto while she stepped off the plane. It took her only a few moments to find the three girls, and when she did what she saw was amazing. 

       " Usagi? Is that you? You cut your hair." Hotaru said with an astonished voice. 

       " Yeah it's me. I cut my hair because people always made fun of me and I didn't like it anyways." Said Usagi who now had shoulder length blonde curly hair. 

       " And Ami, you have a boyfriend?" Hotaru asked with a questioning look towards the boy that held Ami closely. 

       " No, I have a fiancé. Josh this is Hotaru, Hotaru this is Josh." Ami said with a smile.

       " Makoto, your hair is down! And who's that?" Hotaru said still astonished

       " Yeah, do you like my hair down? Oh yeah and this is MY husband Mark, Mark that's little Taru." 

       " God, you guys have changed. " Hotaru said just as Duo walked up. " Oh yes this is my… um…"

       " I'm Taru's friend, my name is Duo." Duo supplied her with the last word.

       " Hello Duo, my name is Usagi. The girl with the blue hair is Ami and the guy next to her is her fiancé Josh. The girl next to him is Makoto and the guy next to her his her husband Mark." As Usagi introduced him to everyone he nodded and smiled.

       " Well we should get your bags and then we'll go home." Josh said quickly. As they got Hotaru and Duo's bags the four girls chatted while the guys stayed at an uncomfortable silence. 

       " So where do you guys live?" asked Hotaru 

       " Oh we have what some people would call a mansion, but I don't think it's that big, although I will admit we have accumulated a very large library." Usagi replied while guiding Hotaru and Duo to the limo waiting for them.

       " Wow, a limo, you guys are treating us way too good." Hotaru said looking at the sparkling clean black limo that had two flags of the United States on the hood of the car.

       " Oh, well we didn't want to mention it, but Mark is the U.S. ambassador to Germany." Makoto said quietly. 

       " Oh, I understand why those guys were following us now." Hotaru said gesturing to the two bodyguards who had kept a respectful distance, but were conspicuously following the group.

Mansion

       " Wow this is even bigger than Quatre's mansion!" Duo exclaimed while twirling around.

       " Yeah, it's pretty big. But it's not as big as our house before is it Hotaru?" Usagi said.

**Dinner **

" So what do you guys think of your rooms?" Usagi asked. " I'm sorry your room wasn't all that well prepared Duo, but we didn't know you were coming. Hotaru forgot to mention it." 

       " Oh, if that's what you call unprepared I would like to see a prepared room." Duo said surprised.

       " My room is prepared. They painted it a dark purple, my favorite color, and they added some personal touches that you wouldn't understand." Hotaru replied, answering Duo's unspoken question. 

       " So, Mark, what's it like being an ambassador?" Duo questioned, quickly changing the subject.

       " It's very hectic. You have to get up early and go to bed late. You hardly ever get a day off. Yet I have to admit the perks are the best!!!" Mark said, raising his hands and indicating the house.

       " Yeah, I'd love to have a house like this. Although living in Quatre's mansion is cool too." Duo said in amazement. 

       " So what are we doing tomorrow?" Hotaru asked Usagi. 

       " I thought we could have a picnic, Makoto has cultivated a beautiful forest out back, and then I thought you and I could talk for a little while." Usagi said, making sure everyone heard the last part so they knew to steer clear. 

       " That sounds great I think it would be perfect." 

**Next Afternoon**

       " Are you guys ready?" Hotaru yelled up the stairs. She had been waiting impatiently for at least an hour. She had gotten up that morning fixed breakfast, packed the lunch, found a picnic basket and was now done. It was noon and still they weren't ready. 

       " We're coming! Goodness Taru I've never seen you so pushy." Duo stated. 

       " Well I'm in a hurry. Besides I never liked waiting and you know it." Hotaru replied curtly. 

**TBC **

**     So what do you think? This story is not going to be a Hotaru/Duo romance for those of you who can't tell. She already is not being nice. ******


	6. HE POPPED THE QUESTION

**I don't own SM or GW.**

**Picnic **

     " So what brought you with Hotaru?" Usagi asked Duo. 

     " I just thought that she shouldn't travel alone." Duo replied with a guilty look on his face. 

     " She's very lucky to have a friend like you, unless you're more than a friend." 

     " Oh no. She's made it quite clear that we are just friends. I've already broken her heart once, besides Heero likes her." 

     " How did you break her heart?" Usagi said, confused

     " Well, I met her in a dance class that we were taking. I was a BIG player then. I used her to get anything that I wanted, and when I didn't need her anymore I got rid of her. Well she fell in love with me, and when I threw her aside for a tall shapely blond she was really devastated. It took her a really long time to trust me again. Now I'm just glad we're friends."  Duo replied, ending softly. 

     " Wow. No wonder." 

     " What do you mean no wonder?"  Duo asked. 

     " Well, that's why she came hear. She's not a very decisive girl, as you should know. She's having trouble with two guys on her plate if you know what I mean. She thinks you're interested in her and she can't pick between you and Heero. Well this makes my job easier. All I have to tell her is that you don't love her, you're just a big brother figure." 

     " Oh, so that's why she came?" 

     " Yeah, I've had this trouble too. You see I liked this guy Darien but I also liked this guy Tim. Well, I was lucky I found out Darien was a HUGE jerk, but Tim was too so now I've got no one. Oh well, that's life for you." Usagi said wistfully. " So you like blondes?" 

     " Yeah, what's it to you?" 

     " Oh I was just wondering, well since I'm without a boyfriend and you don't seem to have a girlfriend. Well what I'm trying to say is do you want to go to dinner with me?"  Usagi asked hopefully. 

     " I'd love to Usagi. If you hadn't asked first, I would have asked you out." Duo replied with a grin. 

**4 months later**

     " Usagi, I know that we haven't known each other for a very long time." Duo said as he got up from his seat in the dining room of a very prosperous restaurant. " But I wanted to ask you a very important question." He is now on bended knee. " Would you marry me?" 

     " Oh my gosh!!! I… don't know what to… why YES, OF COURSE I WILL!!!!!!!!!" Usagi squealed in surprise, making everyone in the restaurant look up in surprise and smile at the sight of the couple. " When do want the wedding to be?" 

     " How about in a month, that will be June, a nice summer wedding. How about that?" Duo suggested. 

     " I agree, but that gives me only a month to plan it, find a chaplain, a church, caterers, and a dress. I have to start now. Let's go home." 

     " Why don't you finish your dinner first? Calm down. I'm sure the others will help you." 

**Next morning**

     " You guys will not believe what Duo did last night. He proposed in front of the entire restaurant. The wedding is going to be in June. You have SO got to help me!" 

**2 weeks later**   

**A.N. They are planning the wedding.**

" Well first of all, you should find a church to have it at. Then the chaplain, caterers, guests, and then find your dress." Makoto suggested. " I know you can have it at the nice chapel that's right down the street, it can house all the people you know, hey maybe the preacher will even perform the wedding." 

     " That's a great idea, let's go find out."

**1 hour later**

     " He said yes. I can have my wedding there and he will perform it, I'm so happy." Usagi said to Hotaru and Ami. 

     " Now I have to find caterers and guests. Ami if I give you a list of people and the invitations will you write the names on the envelopes with your perfect calligraphy? Please?" Usagi pleaded

     " Of course I will. " Ami replied. 

     " Great! Now caterers, Hotaru do you know anyone?"  Usagi asked

     " Oh, I know! Duo loves Italian food right. Well there is this great Italian restaurant, and it just so happens that the owner owes me a favor."  Hotaru replied

     " Why does he owe you a favor?" 

     " Well, I saved his little girl and I went with his son to the prom." 

     " Wow, he really owes you two favors." 

     " Yeah but I already used the other one up. Anyway are we going to go check it out or are we going to sit here and talk all day." 

     " Fine, let's go, whose car?" Usagi asked 

" My Porsche, I just got it tuned up and I wanted to try it out." Hotaru replied.

**1 week later**

     " Great the restaurant just called back and they'll cater the wedding, including a cake." Usagi said excitedly. Rushing up the stairs she ran into Duo. 

     " Hey how are the wedding plans coming?" Duo asked. 

     " Great!  I have a church, preacher, and caterers. Ami mailed the invitations last week, and I'm now going shopping for my dress because as you know, we have a dress rehearsal/dinner in exactly five days, which is the day before the wedding. And now I have to go get the girls, because they must shop for their bridesmaids dresses." 

     " Who is your maid of honor, might I ask?" 

     " You may. It's Hotaru, the girl who introduced me to you." Usagi replied with a smile.

**TBC**

**So you finally found out who Duo's love is. Are you surprised? Well I hope you like it this way.R&R.**


End file.
